Swing sets and other play systems typically include a frame or other support structure and a number of play accessories such as slides, climbing walls, swings, etc. supported on or suspended from the support structure. Many of the play accessories move from side-to-side, forward and backward, and/or up and down under the influence of children playing on or in the accessories.